


if our stars align

by etherealbeauties



Series: we're our own stars [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jeronica friendship, Journalist Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mechanic Betty Cooper, Photographer Jughead Jones, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Secret Relationship, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbeauties/pseuds/etherealbeauties
Summary: The loner. Freak. The cheerleader. Perfect. One project. Five Months. Two Secrets. Will they align, or are they just meant to be apart.“Out of all the stars, I think yours and mine align”
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Series: we're our own stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Introducing Us

**Author's Note:**

> "What Betty didn’t understand was why fitting in had to be so cruel?"

Jughead Jones was not a people person. He had two friends at Riverdale High. Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge. At first he was very tentative of becoming friends with them, but he was able to open up to them. Kevin was outcasted because he was openly gay. Well not under his own will. He was outed. People claimed to be supportive, while in reality they treated indifferently and like an outcast.

Veronica Lodge was new. She transferred in the beginning of sophomore year. For the first few days she hung out with the popular kids, but once they found out she was the daughter of Hiram Lodge, one of the biggest drug sellers, they dropped her. It started off as just Kevin and Veronica. It wasn’t until people were making homophobic remarks towards Kevin, when Jughead stood up for him. From then they were his closest friends who knew him better than anyone.

It was night time. He was in a booth at Pops writing. The bell rang and entered Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews, Cheryl Blossom, and Betty Cooper. They looked like they had just gotten back from a football game. Jughead ignored them. They were trouble. They decided it would be fun to toy with him. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Betty Cooper approaching him. Her hair was damp, and back in the booth he could see her friends giggling. He looked up from his computer to address her.

“What is Betty Cooper doing in front of me?”, Jug questioned. He heard Reggie snicker.

_Damnit people can be annoying_

“I was bored”, she said pursing her lips. It was obvious she didn’t do this under her own will.

_Yeah bored. Funny that your so called friends are laughing while you’re do this_

“Mmm, alright. You see I’m not as stupid as you think, so why don’t you go back to your perfect little friend group”. She visibly flinched.

_Geez what did I say that was so bad she flinched_

Right on time the bell rang again, and entered a drenched Veronica.

“We gotta go”, said Veronica. “It’s time. They’re here”.

He grabbed his laptop, shoving it in his bag, getting up, not before muttering, “see ya around Cooper”.

_I hope I don’t see you around._

Then Jughead left, leaving alone an embarrassed and bewildered Betty Cooper.

^^

Betty Cooper was deemed to be perfect. Popular. The person everyone wanted to be. She hated it. It was her senior year. One more year until freedom. Her whole family seemed to be the goal of the town. A picture perfect family. They were far from that though. Betty’s older sister, Polly ran away last year. There was no way her parents would allow anyone to know that. They claimed she was just off at college. She ran away with Jason Blossom. Cheryl, her best friend's brother. They talked sometimes. Only when she had the chance to sneak a phone call, which was rare.

The football game had just ended. Her, Cheryl, Reggie, and Archie decided to go to pops.The only person there she was truly friends with was Cheryl. Betty felt obligated to hang out with people from the football team. Once she entered pops she looked around. It was pretty empty. A few classmates there, including Jughead Jones. Goddamnit. Reggie, Archie and Cheryl always bullied him whenever given the opportunity. Betty never initiated it, but always ended up partaking in it. They sat in their booth with Cheryl and Betty facing the door.

“It's Donnie Darko”, whispered Reggie. Archie turned around to look at him. “One of you should talk to him. Ask him out.”

“I call Betty. She hasn’t done anything risky in a while.”, said Cheryl. Goddamnit. Betty loved Cheryl but she could admit she was extremely bitchy at times.

“I don’t know guys”, she said, “seems too mean”.

“What, you scared Betty?”, asked Archie.

_Archie you son of a-_

“Okay, okay, fine I’ll do it”, she said. Betty got up from her seat and walked over to Jughead’s booth.

“What is Betty Cooper doing in front of me?”, he asked. Reggie snickered.

_God this is so embarrassing_

“I was bored”, she replied pursing her lips. She wanted to die on the spot.

“Mmm, alright. You see I’m not as stupid as you think, so why don’t you go back to your perfect little friend group”. Perfect. She shouldn’t flinch at that word. She’s not perfect. She’s far from it. She tries to be though.

_Get a grip Betty_

Just as she was about to talk again, Veronica Lodge entered Pops. She never really talked to her. Betty was told not to hang out with her by Cheryl.

“We gotta go. It's time. They’re here”, said Veronica.

To that Jughead got up not before saying “see ya later cooper”.

Betty stood there for a few seconds, then walked out back to her booth. “They’re weird”, said Cheryl as Betty sat down. She spent the rest of the time in a daze. Why did she hang out with the footballers. She didn’t like them. They were rude and selfish. Jughead seemed nice. Why didn’t she hang out with him or Veronica. It wasn’t like she would be able to. Their automatic response would be that she was playing them.

“You okay?”, asked Cheryl.

“Yeah, fine.” It wasn’t until when Cheryl was dropping Betty off she asked a sudden question.

“Hey Cheryl?”, she started. Cheryl hummed a yes. “Why do we treat people like...that”.

Cheryl sighed, then said quietly “That's what you gotta do to fit in.”

More energetic she said “This is your stop. Bye BettyBoop!”

_“That’s what you gotta do to fit in”._

What Betty didn’t understand was why fitting in had to be so cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fic! Im so excited to write this. Please leave Kudos <3


	2. The Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy didn’t even want you, taking your sister and leaving you with a deadbeat dad

School rolled around. It was the third period and Jughead was not happy. A project. A fucking project. With assigned partners. He prayed for Kevin as his partner.

“This project will last over the course of five months”, said the Teacher.

_Five months. Five fucking months._

“You will be assigned a partner, and throughout the three months you’ll travel around with them. Explore. Take notes, pictures. You are required to visit at least eight places”

The prompt of the project was nice. It was everything he liked to do. But people. That was the major problem.

“I will start calling out partners”, said the teachers.

_Please be Kevin please be Kevin_

“Archie Andrews and Cheryl Blossom”

_He still had luck_

“Josie Mcoy and Moose Mason”

_Kevin Kevin Kevin_

“Kevin Keller and…

_Jughead Jones please say Jughead Jones_

“...Reggie Mantle”.

_What the fuck._

He turned to Kevin who was sitting next to him. His eyes were wide and full of panic. He gave Kevin a look of sympathy. Jughead was full on freaking out now. As long as it wasn’t one of the popular kids. All the people he would rather have continued to be called. Finally his name was called.

“Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones”.

_What the hell. God why her. This is literally a nightmare_

Out of everyone why Betty Cooper. She was basically his worst nightmare. The total opposite of him. Picture perfect life with her white picket fences and stable parents.

The bell rang. “Very well, you may get going.” Jughead quickly packed his bag and walked out with Kevin. It was their lunch period. Veronica ran up to them while they were walking to their lunch table. 

“Hey guys!!”, she said laughing. Neither of the boys said anything. “Geez what's got you guys all grumpy”.

“The project Mr. Finnegans gave us. Otherwise known as forcibly hanging out with Betty Cooper and Reggie Mantle”, replied Kevin. Veronica hissed.

“God, good luck with that. I got Valerie Brown” Veronica said.

“I think I'll just tell her I’m doing it myself”, grumbled Jughead as they sat down at their table. They continue to talk, laughing and fooling around. It wasn't until Jughead noticed Archie Andrews pointing at their group.

“If you have something to say to us, say it to our faces”, he yelled.

“Jug it’s fine-”, Veronica started.

“Hah, alright then,” Archie started, walking up to them “Veronica Lodge. Went from rich to poor pretty quickly huh? The fake designer bags Daddy got you won’t last long. What Daddy again? Oh yeah, the one in jail.” Veronica’s face hardened. He then turned to face Kevin. “The one gay kid in Riverdale high. Must suck having no one want you. Too busy singing to even try to find a boyfriend.” Kevin pursed his, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Archie finally directed himself to Jughead. “Jones, what the hell is your name even. Filled with Mommy and Daddy issues. Mommy didn’t even want you, taking your sister and leaving you with a deadbeat dad.”

It wasn't until Jughead got up from his seat, pushing Archie against the wall and punching him in the face. Archie’s face fell to the side. Jughead got up to walk away with a stressed Veronica and Kevin walking behind him. Unexpectedly Archie grabbed him by the collar, turning him around to punch him in the face. He winced. It hurt, but was nothing he wasn’t used to. Jughead threw another punch. There were camera’s filming, screams and laughter. Veronica tried to pull him back, her nails scratching his jacket.

“He’s not worth it Jughead let's go”, she muttered.

Weatherbee walked in the cafeteria, hearing the ruckus. The laughter subsided. “Mr. Jones and Mr. Andrews, In my office now!”, he yelled. Veronica let go of him and he wiped the bit of blood on his nose. He started walking to Weatherbee's office when he heard Veronica talk. He turned around and saw she was gripping Archie’s forearm.

“Don’t mess with my friends and me Andrews, it won’t be as fun next time.”, she said, giving him a small shove. Jughead smirked to himself before he continued walking.

^^

“Jug you can’t just do that”, Kevin said as he walked up to Jughead leaving the office.

“That asshole deserved it Kev”, he said.

“It's not gonna look good on your college applications”, Kevin replied.

“Not going”, Jughead said. “Can’t afford it. Plus I’m too busy here.”

Clearly hearing the conversation, Veronica appeared saying, “You’re going to college Jughead. We’ve already got everything situated here, and my mom already said she wanted to help pay. I know how badly you wanna go to NYU.”

“I don’t know guys,” he said. “How is your mom even gonna make enough money for both of our tuitions?”

Veronica sighed. “Turns out a ton of Daddy’s legal businesses are still making a ton of profit”.

“Still I can’t ask you to do that Ronnie”, he insisted.

“Just think about it please. Gotta get to class talk to you later”, she said giving both Kevin and Jughead a kiss on the cheek. 

^^

Just as Jughead was about to leave the school he felt someone grab him by the arm. He turned around to see Betty Cooper.

_God that I don’t believe in save me_

“Hey”, she said. “We’re partners for Mr. Finnegans project”.

“That's correct”, he replied.

Betty took a deep breath before saying, “Can I have your number? So we can word on the project and schedule plans”.

He turned to full face her before saying, “I don't wanna do this with you. And I doubt you wanna do this with me too. How about I just do the whole project and say you helped.” To that Betty raised an eyebrow.

“There’s no way in hell I’m not doing this Jones”. He struggled to come up with words to convince him to do it alone.

“C’mon we aren't anything close to friends. Wouldn’t it be easier if I just-” At that point Betty started walking away.

“I’m doing this Jones!”, she yelled strutting away. He watched her walk away. Very disappointedly turning around. Just as he was about to walk away she tapped his shoulder. Jughead turned away hoping she changed her mind. Instead she handed him a piece of paper and a pen saying, “Your number”. 

He scribbled his number and muttered a small “Fine”. Jughead walked away. Looked like he had to spend the next five months with Betty Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic!!! I'm super nervous to post this. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading <3 Please leave Kudos!


End file.
